


I'd Do Anything to Reach You

by FlorinaLyndis, RickSlamsTheMultiverse



Series: Online Exhibitionist [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Rick, Angst, Bottom Jerry, C137cest, Cell Phones, Depression, Desperate, Desperation, Dimension Travel, Dom Rick, Doofus Rick loving on Jerry, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Hurt, Innocent Doofus Rick, J19Z7 - Freeform, J19ζ7 - Freeform, Jerry hard for Doofus Rick, Jerry is pathetic, M/M, Masturbation, Painful Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sub Jerry, Texting, Top Doofus Rick, Top Rick, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, c137, pathetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorinaLyndis/pseuds/FlorinaLyndis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickSlamsTheMultiverse/pseuds/RickSlamsTheMultiverse
Summary: “What? Is there a pro-urp-blem, Je-urr-rry?”“THAT’S MY SON, YOU SICK FUCK. YOUR GRANDSON!”-----Fuck Jerry. If you enjoy his misery, this is a story for you; lmao. :bContains RickxMorty, RickxJerry, Doofus RickxJerry, in this order.





	1. Our Link

**Author's Note:**

> Jerry is desperate to keep in touch with Doofus Rick. He's willing to do ANYTHING, even for his bastard of a father-in-law, to keep in contact with HIS Rick. 
> 
> Jerry thought the divorce in itself was the lowest point in his life, sadly he'll find that C137 has much worse in-store for the pathetic man. Probably shouldn't have gotten his teenage daughter pregnant, huh?
> 
> ************************
> 
> Smut starts in Ch.2 and continues onward. :)  
> Ch. 4 is my personal fave chapter and contains the most angst.

There was almost a dull, buzzing sound as Jerry sat in his father-in-law’s room, memories of his brief happiness flooding his mind. Whilst Rick and Morty were on their own adventure - searching for the person who had framed them - Jerry’s home had been filled with numerous copies of Rick from across the dimensions. Of course, he was only thinking about one of them. A particular Rick, and quite the oddity. Dimension J19ζ7 - with a Rick that was more of a father and friend to him than his own Rick… No. That wasn’t his Rick. J19ζ7 Rick was his Rick. The - unfittingly, in Jerry’s opinion - named “Doofus” Rick was the only person that cared about Jerry, even seemingly more so than Jerry’s very own wife and children. There was an unfilled emptiness now that he could only hope to fill by breathing in the air in Rick’s room. Unlike the rest of the house - especially the garage - there wasn’t actually an overbearing alcohol smell in this room, which was weird considering who he was talking about. Within the next moment, there was a flash of light as his dick of a father-in-law came into the room.

 

Jerry barely heard or even registered the old man’s words, responding generically before getting up to leave the room and simply staring out the window, seeing the rain outside fall in a gentle shower. It had taken a few moments, but he’d soon noticed that the rain was starting back. The man’s eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and a figure was forming in the distance. A familiar silhouette of that same old man that had walked into the room behind him, but with a significantly altered hairstyle, every lock on this particular Rick’s head falling on all sides of his head in a uniform line around his skull and completely shaved on all sides beyond that. There was a twinge of curiosity followed by a wave of joy. His Rick had returned! Jerry had hardly heard this dimension’s Rick behind him again, listening to the demeaning comments directed towards J19ζ7 Rick.

 

Jerry held his tongue, allowing the crotchety old man to speak his piece before rushing outside with an umbrella in hand, taking his Rick’s side and holding the tool over the old man’s head to keep him protected from the elements, arms wrapping around his chosen father-in-law in a heartwarming embrace, J19ζ7 Rick following suit and holding Jerry in his arms longingly. They were kindred spirits, surrounded by people who constantly berated them and constantly underestimated them. Naturally, they had bonded over that, and more.

 

“I… I thought you had left. You’d said that you were all leaving when you found Rick. Not that I’m not happy to see you! This is great! Now we can spend more time together!”

 

Releasing Jerry from the hug, Doofus Rick had pulled a device out of his pocket, keeping it held close to him and making sure that it was untouched from the weather as well. The old man reached for Jerry’s hand and gently placed the item into the younger man’s palm, Jerry’s eyes looking at it and realizing that it was a… cell phone?

 

“H-hey pal! I’m s-sorry for bringing you out into the rain like this. I can’t stay much longer, no matter how much fun it would be to spend more time with you Jerry. But I thought of a great way for us to keep in touch. I-I whipped this little gadget up real quick, so that we can talk n’ text. It can send signals across dimensions, so you don’t need to worry about not being able to reach me! After all, I couldn’t bear to not keep in touch with a awesome friend like you Jer. I know you’re a busy guy, but if you ever need a friend, I’m here for ya. See you later, Jerry.”

 

Before Jerry even had time to get a syllable out, J19ζ7 Rick had pulled his portal gun out from his inner breast pocket and fired it below him. He’d simply given the brunette a wave before he’d fallen out of Jerry’s grasp, disappearing back to his own dimension and leaving Jerry alone with the umbrella, the rain, and his only thin connection to his only friend in the multiverse. Turning back towards his home, his steps felt heavy, hoping he would hear from his Rick soon. Quite frankly, he hadn’t expecting his wish to be granted so soon. The cell phone had vibrated and glowed with the warm light of J19ζ7 Rick’s well-wishes. Jerry looked down at the text and read it with hope in his heart.

 

See? It’s that easy! All you’ll need to do is type your message and send it back - and I’ll be on the other side! Isn’t technology great, buddy?

 

“Yes, Rick… yes it is.” With a spring in his step and tears of happiness on the corners of his eyes, Jerry stepped back into his home - feeling less lost and not worrying so much about the future. It was wondrous knowing that - even across dimensions - there was no stopping their blossoming friendship.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Brought back to where he was now, Jerry had taken a deep breath before coughing it out, hacking a bit from the stench. There was a rat’s body, rotting in the bathtub, cockroaches skittering about here and there, and even a pigeon that had crashed into the only window of the room and was now just laying lifelessly on the window sill. Everything felt hopeless and no one seemed to care about the situation that they’d left him in. Jerry knew that there was at least one person in the multiverse who he could count on in these trying times. Jerry picked the interdimensional cell phone out of his box of important things and tried to turn it on, wanting so very much to hear J19ζ7 Rick’s voice one more time.

 

As Jerry’d pressed the button… nothing happened. It was a blank screen and an unresponsive hunk of plastic. Feeling frustrated, he’d pressed the button several more times, shaking the phone and shouting expletives at the unresponsive tool. Groaning with exasperation, Jerry had tossed the nonfunctional tool onto his bed and thinking hard about how he’d get this fixed. In the end, he knew he’d only really had one solution and it was something he’d never want to admit that he’d need to do… Asking his asshole of a father-in-law for assistance.


	2. What has been seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The darkest years of our adventures, Morty. :0

Approaching the front door of the house that he once called his own, Jerry let out a sigh of submission. He’d tried to make any excuse he could to not have to have this conversation. But he really, really needed a friend right now, and the only one who would provide that to him would be his Rick. Unfortunately, to do that he would have to be in contact with… this Rick. His hand lifted to knock on the door and something had caught him off guard. As his knuckles rapped against the door, the wood had pushed forward easily, opening its way for him to walk through. The door hadn’t even been closed? Did something happen? Who left the door open? Stepping forward into the threshold, Jerry found himself becoming apprehensive to continue onward, but - of course - since he’d already gotten this far, he couldn’t just stop here.

Jerry could hear moaning and groaning coming from up the stairs, slowly turning around to close the door behind him, twisting the knob as he pushed the door into place to allow the door to quietly lock itself in place. As soon as that was done, he’d slowly started up the path upstairs, each step carefully placed on each plank of wood, know each of the spots to avoid stepping over so that he could be much more like a ninja.

Every sound that was coming to Jerry’s ears was coming from Morty’s room. Taking a gulp of air, Jerry had stepped up the stairway, taking care to continue listening carefully to the moaning so that he could be as careful as he could. Who was that…? Morty? Rick? What had they been doing…? Without even so much as a second thought, the man stepped forward and allowed his eyes to take in the sight within the crack of Morty’s door. Jerry got an eyeful of Morty’s head bouncing up and down on Rick’s horse-sized dick, overtaken by curiosity and disgust rolling all into a single, unidentifiable emotion that filled Jerry’s mind.

Without realizing it, he’d pushed the door open, Morty not seeming to take notice, but Rick’s eyes looking up from Morty’s desperate need to pleasure him. Looking Jerry right in the eyes, his mouth twisted into the most smug grin that Jerry had ever seen on his old, wrinkling face. Jerry’s mouth hung open as he was trying to fathom how the whole of Rick’s dick even fit between his son’s tiny lips. The thought had made him shiver as he began to stutter, trying to find the words to get the old man off of his poor boy. This only made Rick go harder, though, his hips pushing up into Morty’s mouth, choking the poor teenager.

"Y-yeah, just like that."

Morty’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he began to lose his oxygen supply, choking on Rick’s huge cock and gagging, loving the numbing feeling of asphyxiation. The young boy’s body began to convulse as he felt Rick’s member twitch inside of him, groaning and mentally preparing himself for the old man’s load, working even more desperately to take care of Rick. So much so that he didn’t even notice their new guest. Completely taken in by the pleasure, he’d closed his eyes, ready to swallow every last bit of sticky jism. Without even stopping to allow Morty to take a breath, Rick’s eyes began to roll up in his lust and he’d simply released his orgasm into his grandson’s throat. 

"Ahhh-yeah, Morty. T-take it all down your throat for Grandpa."

The lack of warning caused Morty to gag, moaning as his eyes also rolled up, finally reaching his limit as he’d released into his pants, the sticky white fluid filling up the area around his crotch. The poor teenager couldn’t even stay conscious, allowing his body to flop against his grandpa and collapsing. Rick had quickly pulled the small boy off of his softening cock, allowing air to refill Morty’s deprived lungs and pushing him to the side, unapologetically allowing the limp body to hit the floor. The scientist’s eyes looked back up at the flabbergasted Jerry, his smug grin becoming even more so. He’d leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, lifting one side of his monobrow to show his intrigue to his ex-son-in-law.

“What? Is there a pro - urp - blem, Je - urr - rry?”

“THAT’S MY SON, YOU SICK FUCK. YOUR  GRANDSON!”

“Look, you don’t even live he - urp - re anymore. I’m the alpha in this house, Jerry. Always have been, always will be. What the fuck do you wa - urp - nt?”

“I…” 

Jerry trailed off as he’d remembered what he’d come here for. Part of him stopped caring about what he’d just seen. In the darkest time in his life, Morty had abandoned him. Why should he care anymore about what Rick was doing with with the idiotic teenager? Of course, the other part of him still cared, but he was worrying about other things at the moment. His hand lifted to touch upon the broken phone in his pocket, gripping it lightly through his clothes.

“I need you to fix something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be moving on to the the next "ship", so stay tuned. <3


	3. You're Pathetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate us, but we're splitting up the RickxJerry smut into 2 chapters! ;-; The real angst and smut will be next chapter, you won't be sorry. :) -evilchuckle-
> 
> Enjoy~

Jerry stepped into the room, his eyes looking down at the pitiful sight of his son collapsed on the floor, cum leaking out of his gaping mouth. The man gulped a bit of spit down, not quite sure what to expect what Rick’s plans for him would be. He stepped forward, lifting his leg over Morty and moving past the limp body. Putting his hand into his pocket, he’d pulled the broken phone out of it and held it out to Rick on top of his palm to present it. The old man’s eyes squinted as they traced over the technology, looking up at Jerry with a raised eyebrow. Jerry’s face stayed determined, though. He needed to get this done so that he could see his Rick. Nothing was going to stop him - not even the sight of his cocksleeve of a son on the floor. He’d said what he needed to already, and he couldn’t really tell what Rick was going to say or even what the old man was remotely thinking. Jerry could feel his palms getting sweaty as trepidation began to well in his stomach, trying to keep a firm conviction on his face but not knowing what exactly was expected. It didn’t take long before Rick’s face twisted into that same devious grin he was wearing earlier, laughing heartily to the point of pounding the bed under his fist, eyes closed as he’d fallen back against the soft blanket behind him. He’d remained laughing for quite awhile, minutes passing as slowly as an hourglass emptying its bottom half. At least to Jerry.

“What the fu - uuh - ck, Jerry? An interdimensional phone? Wh-Who gave that to yo - oooh - u? Fucking Doofus-ass shit-scarfing Rick? Are you two sexting or something?”

“What?! No! I just… I need a friend, okay?! He’s the only one who cares…”

“You’re a goddamn faggot, Jerry, y-you know that? Y’know what? Sure! Why the- Why the f-fuck not?”

“Really?! You’ll do it?!”

“Suuuuuure! But you’ll have to suck my dick, first. If you get me hard, I’ll fix your shitty ass phone.”

Caught aback by the demand, Jerry’s mouth hung open a bit. It could have attracted flies if he hadn’t pulled himself back from his dumbfound stupor, shaking his head to bring himself back and staring down Rick to hold his ground. Should he really bow to this asshole’s demands? Honestly, though, he’d already known that he didn’t have a choice. No one else could fix this phone… Reluctantly, Jerry had gotten onto his knees, taking one after the other to sort of allow himself to adjust to what was actually going on. He kept asking himself, “Am I really doing this?” Rick wasn’t even actually watching him the whole time, expecting his dumb ass to leave the room. Much to his surprise, he’d felt fingers wrap around his flaccid cock and that only served to make him laugh harder than before, his throat hoarse as Jerry’s hand began to slowly and nervously pump the old man’s rod.

“You’re so f-fucking pathetic! Have you ever done this before? Your son -urrp- is better than you are! C’mon! Get your mouth on that tip!”

Before Jerry could even react to that statement, Rick’s fingers entangled themselves into Jerry’s hair and slammed the wretched sack’s face into his ballsack, rubbing his scrotum against the softness of Jerry’s warm, quivering cheek. The satisfaction of forcing someone to do his bidding wasn’t lost on Rick, even after all of his years of superiority to all other beings in the dimension. Truly making Jerry kiss his nuts was something he couldn’t have fathomed while the loathsome slug lived in the house with them. He could hardly believe it was happening now. Yet here they were - Rick’s hardening member squishing against Jerry’s soft, smooth face. He’d always figured the other man used too much moisturizer.

“Look at you go! You got me hard! Now s-suck my fucking dick, faggot!”

“What?! That’s not what we agreed to! I only had to make you hard!”

“Oh, come on. Don’t be a pussy, J-Jerry. Or, rather, make your mouth into one, because I’m going to fucking - uuurp - plow it.”

There was, once again with no warning, the feeling of Jerry’s mouth being filled to the brim. Rick had already slammed the length of his shaft into Jerry’s unwilling hole - but it wasn’t like he could stop it. He couldn’t even try to bite down, since the girth of it all had locked his jaw into place. Rick used this opportunity to begin pumping his dick into Jerry’s mouth, the man gagging as it struck the back of his throat with so much force that slobber began to pour from the edges of his lips, eyes rolling back into his head as he was starting to feel the same thing as Morty. Lack of oxygen was starting to get to him, but he’d held on, his eyes training on Rick above him, the glare of the older man’s teeth pulling at his strings ever more. At the same rate of his annoyance growing, though, the asphyxiation was pushing him deeper into the rabbit hole, darkness beginning to fill his vision from around the edges.

It didn’t take much longer before Rick had started thrusting deeper into Jerry’s throat, the deepthroating almost too much for the other man and causing him to choke and gag, mucus beginning to line the edges of his lips and overflow to cover his chin and throat in a layer of slick fluids. By this point, Jerry had very clearly fallen unconscious. It wasn’t like Rick was going to hold anything back for the poor fucker, though. Actually, that had made Rick go harder, feeling another orgasm start to form at the base of his engorged dick, groaning with satisfaction. Grabbing Jerry by the hair and the other by his throat, Rick began to bottom out into Jerry before roaring.

“A-ah, f-fuck!”

Without missing a single beat, Rick had exploded in the back of Jerry’s throat, sliding his cock out to finish the remainder of his old man spunk on the bastard’s face like a facial mask. Satisfied with the quality of his work and with that same nasty grin on his face, Rick pushed Jerry off to the side and on the floor, bending down to reach into the brunette’s pocket and pull out the phone. He looked down at it and at his reflection in the blank glass screen, his lips pursed together as his tongue slid along the top, then the bottom with delectable, diabolical plans in mind. With those in motion, he’d stepped out of the room with his shrinking dick slapping between his thighs with each step, leaving the father-son pair to wallow in pools of his cum.


	4. Smile for the camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The darkest god damn years! ANGSTTTT.
> 
> Proud of this one, but we're going to hell for this. Q__Q
> 
> Let us know what you think!

When Jerry came to, he was laying on the cold, dirty floor of the garage, groaning as he’d gotten up. There was no memory that he could recollect that had placed him in here. There was a chill that ran up his spine as he’d realized what was going on - or rather that he had no idea what was going on. All he’d known was that there was a bit of a draft and he was currently located in his ex-home. No one was really around, either, so maybe that was a positive? Something had finally sunk in, though, and soon enough he was searching his pockets, finding them both empty. Where was the phone? Where was Rick?! Panic was soon setting into his mind until he’d turned and noticed the phone on the work counter, reaching for it quickly and pressing the button to turn on the screen, eyes widening as what was initially just his reflection flickered to life. He could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he’d felt the first sign of hope since he’d stepped into this house.

As the screen began its normal processes, though, there was another problem that popped into Jerry’s vision, his stomach sinking into the the pits of despair. Rick had installed a password… Behind him, there was a loud burp and Jerry quickly turned on his heel to see the smug asshole leaning against the door frame. The way his teeth shone yellow reminded Jerry of an infected toenail, but Rick’s lips were still curved into that wicked way when something was going according to his plans. Jerry’s free hand balled into a fist as his despair turned into anger, gritting his teeth together as the words came slowly, but with rage.

“What… is… the password?”

“L-L-L-Lick my balls, obviously.”

“Is that really the password?”

“No, you fucking idiot. Wh-what do you take me f - ooooh - r? A schmuck? Get your head out of your ass, _Jerry_.”

“Just tell me!”

All Rick could do was laugh at how naive Jerry was, walking towards the other man before backhanding his sorry ass, causing Jerry to fall over and hit the floor with relative force. He’d shaken off the stinging sensation on his hand, smirking and chuckling at the fallen fool. Jerry could feel tears welling in his eyes as his cheek burned from the sensation of Rick’s strike. He’d still held onto the phone, though, making sure not to let it go at all. He was laying on his side now as he’d looked up at Rick from below. Rick’s smile soon faded as he stood over the spineless jellyfish of a man. It was time to set everything into motion.

“You don’t give the orders here, Jerry. Remember what I told you. I’m the man of this house, s-so you have no authority whatsoever.”

Rick’s words were steeped with poison to Jerry’s self-confidence and state of being. Jerry winced at every word, wanting to fight back with his own words - wanting so badly to just lift himself up and even throw a punch or two - but he found himself unable to come up with a rebuttal or even pick himself up off of the floor by this point. He just wanted to talk with his Rick again... Jerry’s next words began to come out, choked up in his throat as he forced them out, if only for his own flimsy self-assurance.

“M-May I p-p-please have the password…?”

“You’re a pathetic piece of sh - iiiih - it, you know that, Jerry? I-I-I fucking fix the phone a-and you’re still b - uugh - egging for more. Y-You disgust me, you fucking faggot.”

The grown man began to sob a bit as the tears had pushed through past the edges, pouring down his cheeks and he submit himself to his powerlessness. Rick had taken away his wife and his kids, and now the older man was taking away his only friend left in the dimensions. What else could he do? Before the answer could pop up in his head, though, Rick was already grabbing Jerry by the hair and pulling his head up so that their eyes could connect. All Jerry could see was madness. That had instilled a fear into him he hadn’t known until this point.

“Sure, I’ll give your precious password, but you’ll have to let me into your sh-shitter, Jerry.”

“What?!”

“Oh yeah, I’ll give it to you r-real hard. That’s allllllll I’m gonna do. Of course, if you beg for more, I - being as gracious and awesome as I am - would be willing to oblige your faggot ass.”

Jerry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Rick was going to fuck him? How could the old man even think that was okay? Even as Jerry’s mind was racing at a mile a minute, though, his body was betraying him, every command his brain was issuing to move coming unheeded. Was he really as ready to do anything to get to J19ζ7 Rick as he thought he was? All he was really feeling now was shame, fear, and a dark pit in the depths of his stomach. Amidst all of that, though, was some form of clarity. He knew what he had to do to get the password now, and that was really all that mattered.

“Now, take off your pants. I don’t want to have to be in your goddamn p-presence for longer than I have to.”

Nodding while still crying a bit, Jerry reached for his waistline to push off his pants. While he was doing that, though, Rick had pried the phone away from Jerry hands, grinning and turning the phone on. After all, he couldn’t simply let Jerry hold on to the only thing keeping him sane. No, no, no. Rick was going to make Jerry _work_ for it. And - all at the same glorious time - he was going to make sure that he humiliated the dumb fuck that crossed him in front of his daughter and grandchildren. Rick had - not too long after that though - activated the camera function and started recording Jerry’s shame. Jerry was going to make a remark and scream at Rick to stop, but he’d continued to remove his pants, fumbling to get them past his ankles, but eventually managing to toss them aside. He’d whimpered lightly as his knees touched upon the cold, concrete floor and he’d gotten himself in a ready position to pleasure Rick. Pushing his palms against the floor and slowly guiding his face down, he’d waved his ass up in the air, tears touching upon the stone floor below him as he’d truly felt the peak of his humiliation hit him.

“Damn, look how willing he is to get stark fucking naked, so he can - what - talk to you of all p-people? I should have given you a bit more credit Doofus. You were able to at least train him to be your little bitch. He’s a bit lacking in the intelligence department, so minus s-some points there.”

There was an audible zzzzzip as Rick unleashed his monster of a cock, the flaccid slab of meat slapping his thigh as he’d undone his pants enough to allow that. Eyes and camera trained on Jerry now, there was a bit of a cocky-strut sound to his voice, licking his lips in anticipation of the next step.

“This can go one of two ways, Je - eeh - rry. Either I can go in d-dry and it’ll be really painful for you and hila - ah - rious for me, **or** you can crawl over here and s-suck my dick so that it’ll maybe make it a little easier on you.”

Jerry didn’t want to suck Rick’s dick for the second time already, but he didn’t want his first time in the ass to be more painful than it was already going to be… He was about to get up, but Rick waved his finger at him, as if he were doing something wrong.

“Don’t you f-f-fucking get up. You will crawl over here if you want the goddamn password.”

Jerry gulped his saliva down as he’d heard those words, following Rick’s command and crawling over to the flaccid cock, reluctantly licking at the tip since it was at its lowest point. This had stirred Rick’s loins a bit as the muscle began to fill with life and push up against Jerry’s face. Knowing full well that he would have to get it completely hard and would absolutely have to lubricate it more. His tongue pushed further past his lips and he began to lick up the entirety of the shaft, feeling like he was dragging his tongue across an entire state. There was a bit of shock as he’d watched the dick grow to the full length that he’d seen Morty sucking on like a lollipop, registering that he was going to have to take that entire length into his asshole. 

There was dread setting into his mind as his hand lifted off of the floor. He’d made the conscious effort to wipe it on his thigh first to avoid getting any dirt or tiny rocks onto the rod he was about to stroke, knowing he was going to feel it in his ass later if there were any debris on it. Once he’d done that, though, his fingers wrapped around the base, his wrist working to lightly stroke it to coax it to its full length. Eventually, he’d wrapped his lips around the tip and allowed his drool to fall down the length of the cock, using his hand to stroke along all of it and lubricate it adequately. His eyes looked up at the old man’s, looking into the camera like a deer in headlights.

“You do know what you’re doing! From what you did earlier, I was inclined to believe that you didn’t know how to suck on a dick! Morty is still better than you, though. Doofus, you’ll have to teach him the tricks, like _**I**_ taught you.”

Jerry was going to say something, but that was pushed back into his throat by Rick pushing his massive cock deeper into his mouth, causing him to choke and discharge mucus from his throat and nose, coating the shaft further in viscous fluid to allow an easier penetration. There was a heavy, musky odor coming from Rick’s bush, and this caused Jerry to tear up a bit, losing his thoughts in that same moment. He could feel Rick’s fingers once again grabbing his hair as he’d forcefully kept his cock buried in Jerry’s throat for longer before yanking him off, causing Jerry to cough and breath air in deeply to try and replenish his lungs.

“Alright, faggot, it’s time. Bend over and show me you’re ready to take this pounding.”

“S-Stop calling me that!”

“Just callin’ you out. It’s exactly wh - uuuh - at you are, after all.”

Whimpering and sobbing, Jerry recoiled as Rick let him go, turning around to face the other direction and lifting his ass into the air, positioning himself to take Rick into his shithole. Without any warning, Jerry felt extreme pressure inside of his backside. It was almost like he was taking a huge dump, but he was getting it pushed into him instead of letting it out. The pain was almost unbearable as Jerry screamed out in agony. This only served to put a smile on Rick’s face, lifting his free hand to give the pitiful SOB’s cheeks a firm spank, making Jerry wince and whine in pain.

“See this, Doofus? Just like we did with you, I’m doing to Jerry. Looks like you both are like two p-peas in a f-fucking po - aaah - d. Pitiful and s-stupid. Maybe you’ll feel a little better now and Jerry can comfort you with his tight stank.”

Too pre-occupied with the dick in his ass, Jerry couldn’t even comment on that, squirming and struggling as Rick began to pump in and out, plowing himself into the tightness that was Jerry. Between fits of sobbing and the squelching sound of a cock deep-diving into a tight asshole, there would only be the sounds of Rick spanking Jerry in increasing intensity to break up the rhythm of fucking. Jerry had, at this point, lost track of time. Practically broken, he was drooling now, fluids from his body hitting the floor as his pitiful dick began to harden, Rick’s tip striking his prostate and eventually sending waves of pleasure through his body. Though he would never admit it to Rick… He was starting to feel good. There was pre-cum dribbling from his urethra now as he began to moan his appeal. Rick made sure to catch it all on video as he continued drilling into Jerry’s now-gaping hole.

“Ah yeah, you like that Sanchez dick in your ass, don’t you Jerry. T-tell ‘em how good it feels.”

“I-I love your huge dick in my ass Rick. It feels so good, I’m gonna cum soon.”

“You hear that, idiot? He’s gonna cum for me. I bet you wish it was your dick in his asshole, huh?”

Jerry could no longer really deny what was going to happen next. Rick had pushed him to the point of no return and he was starting to really feel good, the insulting words and the sensation of the tip of Rick’s cock drilling into him and hitting just the right spot. The pulsating of the cock in his asshole could be felt as the nerves in his asshole had heightened to a new level of sensitivity, moaning his delight and yelping with surprise as there was a pop and Rick had pulled out of him. There was a new sensation of relief washing over him as his anus gaped briefly, allowing cold air into the hot hole before it closed up again. Rick leaned forward and pulled Jerry up by the hair again, giving him his new command.

“Cup your hands together, collect it all, o-okay?

Not even questioning, Jerry followed orders, kneeling in front of Rick and cupping both of his hands together obediently and panting like a bitch in heat.

“Now look up at the camera, let him know how much you want him to cum looking at you be my little cumbucket.”

“A-Are you watching me? Cum for me Rick.”

“He’s a little-little slut just like you now. Though, I don’t think he’ll ever break your record when it comes to how many - uuuurrp - how many cocks one can have in their hole. I know how much you liked getting fucked by me and all those d-bags in the council.”

Rick let go of Jerry’s hair and started vigorously stroking his length into Jerry’s ready and waiting hands, biting his lower lip to stifle a groan as he’d looked down at his brand new creation, almost unable to wait to see the look on Doofus’ face when he sees this disgusting shit. That was most of what was getting Rick going as he could feel his pleasure just about to erupt.

“S-shit, I’m gonna c-cum, get ready - ahhh!”

The strong spurt of jizz exploded into Jerry’s palms, easily filling his hands and overflowing, splashing out and all over his face, the phone catching all of it on video. It was brief, but it was strong, the end of it resulting in a facial that Jerry had never experienced before. The warmth of the strongly-odored sperm and the lulling feeling of stunned shock mixed together to create a bit of a haze in the brunette’s mind. Rick’s teeth glistened a bit as his cock began to shrink in his hand.

“Alright Jerry. Drink it up. N-Nice and sloooow…”

Bringing the cup to his lips, Jerry lapped at the cum, the bitter taste being the first thing to hit him. All he could think about was his precious J19ζ7, though, and he’d fought the urge to retch and tilted it back into his face, taking it all and looking forward to being able to see and speak to his Rick again after so long. By the time he was done drinking all of the fluids, he had already lost all of his dignity and his mind.

“All done. You see that, Doofus? He’s ready for you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos 'n comments make me moist. :)


	5. Messages Recieved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-so sorry to those who have been waiting for the next chapter to this!  
> We have quite a few fics and one of them in particular was taking up a lot of our time. ^^;  
> Gotta lot of ideas for this fic which will hopefully be posted much sooner than this chapter was....hehe.
> 
> *Anything in bold in this chapter is from the past, italicized texts are thoughts.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

J19ζ7 took a long breath as he’d stepped into his room and yawned, stretching his arms out and shaking off whatever fatigue had attached itself to him. After spending a fulfilling day with Eric Stoltz Mask Morty, he couldn’t wait to get to bed and get to the next magical day. He’d had plans to cure other diseases and come up with a new recipe for ovenless brownies with peanut butter in the center. Just the thought of it made his mouth water with anticipation. He’d grinned giddily and plopped himself onto his bed, bouncing on the comfortable material that he’d created to replace springs - a squishy and much more ergonomic alternative that far outclassed even memory foam. There was a vibration from his nightstand and he’d opened up the drawer to reveal that his interdimensional phone was turned on. It’d been quite awhile since he’d heard from Jerry, so seeing this was quite a delightful surprise.

Picking up the phone, he’d looked at the screen glowing so earnestly and noticed that he’d missed quite a few messages from Jerry. The first message opened up to a video of Jerry removing his clothes, crying and seemingly ashamed of whatever predicament he was in. Doofus winced with concern and surprise for his friend, also blushing with embarrassment. He had no idea what was happening, but his head started spinning with ideas and theories for why he was being sent this footage. His confusion was soon replaced with an awkward feeling of arousal, as he’d watched Jerry completely remove his pants and follow up with his shirt. All that was left was a pair of underwear that hid all of Jerry’s naughty bits. The next thing that caught him off guard, however, was the sound of his voice. A more aggressive, drunk version, though...

**“Damn, look how willing he is to get stark fucking naked, so he can - what - talk to you of all p - people? I should have given you a bit more credit Doofus. You were able to at least train him to be your little bitch. He’s a bit lacking in the intelligence department, so minus s - some points there.”**

_Jerry’s doing all of this for… me? Why is Rick doing this to Jerry? Why is he being so mean…? There’s no reason for this at all..._

As Doofus continued to watch C137 issue commands to Jerry and make him do more and more demeaning things, he found irritation welling in his stomach, alongside the confusion and the arousal. Why was his friend being subjected to this humiliation? Why had the videos been sent to him, and Rick even went as far as to address Doofus directly in them? The next part involved Rick forcing Jerry to choose between going in dry and sucking his dick, then following with Jerry crawling over to him in a humiliated fashion. What caught J19ζ7’s attention, though, was the line that came immediately before that. 

**“Don’t you f - f - fucking get up. You will crawl over here if you want the goddamn password.”**

_Password? I - I never put a… oh no…_

Doofus quickly connected the dots after that statement. After all, despite his demeanor being significantly different from most other Ricks, he still had the capacity to apply logic on the same level. Jerry had more than likely discovered that his interdimensional phone was inoperable and turned to C137 for assistance. And C137 - being the kind of Rick that is outstandingly Rick - took advantage of that… Beyond the phone malfunctioning, he made himself into a wall that blocked the two of them from communicating. Even amongst all of this happening, though…

J19ζ7 looked down at his crotch and tears of shame welled up in his eyes, noting just how hard this was making him and thoughts of lust and relief filled his mind. He’d reluctantly unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, sniffling as he’d watched the video and began running his hand along the length of his shaft, working it with his tears still streaming down his cheeks. Jerry was being tortured and Doofus was getting his rocks off. Another of Rick’s sayings caught Doofus’ attention and his tears began to come forth even moreso, as memories he’d long since buried began to resurface - punching through the depths of his mind like the angry spirits of the undead.

**“You _do_ know what you’re doing! From what you did earlier, I was inclined to believe that you didn’t know how to suck on a dick! Morty is still better than you, though. Doofus, you’ll have to teach him the tricks, like _I_ taught you.”**

The last statement was what stung the most. Remembering what happened almost daily at the Citadel, J19ζ7 relived the tortures of what happened before Eric Stoltz Mask Morty was brought into his life. Constantly belittled and put down for the way he looked and the way he went through life, he was also used as an object for sex for all of the Ricks that just weren’t into Mortys. He’d remembered times when he’d be sleeping and a Rick would open a small portal in his pants and stuff a barely lubricated dick into his asshole without warning. He’d spent a lot of nights unable to sleep as Rick after Rick used him for relief.

**“Alright, faggot, it’s time. Bend over and show me you’re ready to take this pounding.”**

**“S - Stop calling me that!”**

**“Just callin’ you out. It’s exactly wh - uuuh - at you are, after all.”**

Even as J19ζ7 heard this, his hand wouldn’t stop moving, fingers delicately working all the way from the base to the tip of his dick, moving in motion with Rick’s hips to simulate Jerry going down on his dick. Even as his friend was being abused, the guilt and shame of it all wasn’t enough to stop Doofus’ hand from stroking with all its might, looking to finally release after being unattended to for so long. He’d never had sexual thoughts like this very often and this was the strongest he’d ever felt them. 

As a matter of fact, he’d never even thought about doing things like this with Jerry and it’d opened up an entirely new world for him to explore that he - with heavy doses of shame and regret - would dive right into. As that particular scene ended and another video rolled in, Doofus had quickly gotten that one open and watched everything unveil before him, his eyes widening as the tear streaks on his cheeks were still moist, but getting to the point of drying from all of the heat he was releasing. His attention was brought back to the screen, though, as Rick referred to him once again.

**“See this, Doofus? Just like we did with you, I’m doing to Jerry. Looks like you both are like two p - peas in a f - fucking po - aaah - d. Pitiful and s - stupid. Maybe you’ll feel a little better now and Jerry can comfort you with his tight stank.”**

As Jerry’s cheeks were spread and Rick began to pound deep into that tight, tight hole, J19ζ7 began to tighten his grip on his rod and kept his strokes in time with C137’s thrusts - adjusting for the slight size difference between the two of them and moving his hand faster to work from the tip to the base at the same time as Jerry’s anus was wrapped around Rick’s tip to the base as well. Doofus couldn’t help but notice how Jerry was getting into it as well, his eyes now focusing completely on the shape of Jerry’s ass around Rick’s dick, unable to get the thought of having that delightful _”stank”_ wrapped around him.

**“Ah yeah, you like that Sanchez dick in your ass, don’t you Jerry. T - tell ‘em how good it feels.”**

**“I - I love your huge dick in my ass, Rick. It feels so good, I’m gonna cum soon.”**

**“You hear that, idiot? He’s gonna cum for me. I bet you wish it was your dick in his asshole, huh?”**

“I - I - I - Yeah, yeah, I do w - wish that was me…”

His volume was just slightly lower than his normal talking voice, assuring that Eric Stoltz Mask Morty couldn’t hear, his focus primarily on the video anyways. His hand was beginning to work at double time now, his hips bucking against his hand as he’d imagined slamming into Jerry and moaning with every thought that came with that. Thankfully, his bed was designed to be particularly silent - not coming with the usual squeaks and groans of wood and springs that people were always so afraid of. As such, he’d continued to fap and fantasize in near silence, his tears flowing again as he’d heard Jerry’s voice and wanted to badly to be there for his friend.

**“A - Are you watching me? Cum for me Rick.”**

**“He’s a little - a little slut just like you now. Though, I don’t think he’ll ever break your record when it comes to how many - uuuurrp - how many cocks one can have in their hole. I know how much you liked getting fucked by me and all those d-bags in the council.”**

“O - Oh jeez, I - I can’t - can’t believe he keeps mentioning that to Jerry… But I… Oh, Jerry…”  
Thoughts ran through his mind of those memories again, the blank spots in each one filling up. Was he really enjoying those times? As much as he remembers hating every moment, there were blank emotions associated with some of those times. Were those actually repressed moments of… joy?

**“S - shit, I’m gonna c - cum, get ready - ahhh!”**

Before he could even respond, J19ζ7 began to convulse with pleasure and moan in delight just at the sound of Jerry’s voice calling out to him. He’d shot a jet of hot semen out onto his rug, with the weaker remaining spurts shooting out onto the bed and dribbling down his hand the the length of his dick, breathing heavily as he’d leaned back against the bed but held the phone up to his face so that he could continue watching. His hand continued to work his shaft and squeeze ever so slightly to push out the remaining amounts in his urethra and let that drip out as well and letting his cock deflate, biting his lower lip to stifle any loud moans that Morty would be able to hear from the other rooms in the house.

**“Alright Jerry. Drink it up. N - Nice and sloooow…”**

Watching Jerry drink up the cum, he’d felt so much pleasure and shame that he could feel himself getting hard again, even as his dick continued to dribble with cum. His attention was brought back to the phone and he’d noticed that Rick had focused the camera on Jerry’s broken and cum-covered face, clearly ashamed but relieved to have it all be over. Tears welled in J19ζ7’s eyes and he’d felt bad about having enjoyed watching through the videos, sobbing a bit as he’d heard Rick’s words.

**“All done. You see that, Doofus? He’s ready for you now.”**

“Ready…? F - For me…?”

The thought of doing all of that stuff with Jerry flooded his mind again and several ideas popped into his mind, each one more naughty than the last. He’d sniffled a bit before gathering his thoughts and his courage, wiping his tears clean and angling the phone in a way so that he could get a good picture of his dick and of the shy smile on his face, looking into the camera as best as he could before snapping the picture.

\--------------------------------

Jerry screamed as he was kicked through a portal and landed on his bed, groaning from the pain before he was hit in the face by the interdimensional phone that Rick had thrown through the portal, collapsing against the springy mattress and sighing. Soon after, a crumpled piece of paper had been thrown through as well that had struck hims exactly where the phone had hit him. He’d grabbed the paper and undid it so that he could see what was on it. 

_The password is “I’m a Goddamn Faggot” - Rick “I Fucked Your Ass” Sanchez_

Jerry had quickly input the password into the phone and noticed that he’d received a new message. There was only one person who had the contact number for this phone, after all. Excitedly, he opened up the message and his eyes widened with surprise, pupils dilated with excitement as he’d looked at the naughty image of J19ζ7 rubbing his nipple and showing off his cock to Jerry. He’d read the message that followed it as well:

_Still awake…? I… I really liked that video._

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to look at our other fanfics if you are enjoying this one!  
> Let us know what you think in the comments! It really brightens our day. :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @ [FlorinaLyndis](http://florinalyndis.tumblr.com)


End file.
